


I May Like The Feel Of Your Hands On My Hips

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 22:16:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12567416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Shirley finds pleasure with Whisper.Written for a friend.AU.





	I May Like The Feel Of Your Hands On My Hips

The door shuts behind her before she can say anything. She knows she has to trust what is happening. There’s a blindfold over her eyes, stopping her from seeing who it is in front of her, although she knows the girl’s name is Whisper. 

She is shivering even as she feels warm hands free her from the cuffs she had to allow to be applied, they fall away and she feels soft fingers massaging the blood back into her hands, letting her relax before anything further happens. 

She is aware of the other woman undressing her, and she knows she has to let herself be guided. She is soon laid out on a bed, unable to say much even as she settles, feeling the other woman’s lips over her own in a kiss that brings a soft murr of pleasure from her. She has never been touched with this much respect, or tenderness. 

Warm hands and lips trail over her, lips closing at her collarbone even as she arches into the touch of warm hands over her breasts, she is purring as she arches, feeling her body react to the woman’s touch. 

The other woman’s hands move lower, leaving her lips trailing over her neck and she arches at the feel of the woman’s touch against her clit, a low moan escaping her. She feels the way her body arches almost as if she is no longer in her own body, the pleasure washing over her so intense that she can’t help but shiver slightly. 

The woman’s fingers slip into her and she gasps, bucking into the woman’s touch, her body seeking more. She is aware only of the sensations running through her body and she is aware of the slow, teasing build of a climax, a climax that, when it hits, causes her to let free a near scream of pleasure.


End file.
